Winx Titans
by LIONESS STEPHANIE
Summary: What happens when going on a shopping spree the Winx they land in Jump City just in time to help the titans fight the trix not changing the shipping to Teen/Winx.Flame me with your best.


At Alfea  
''Girls we need to go shopping for this night''  
''Right now''complained Musa  
''Stella we just got the news''Bloom reasoned  
''Which is the more reason we should go shopping right cause we are'nt going to any mall we are going to a mall that we're sure no one else can go to and is very fashionable''  
''And were will we find that mall, you seem to have forgotten that almost everyone is fashion crazy and know almost all the malls in the entire dimension''Aisha reasoned  
''That's not possible,they must be a mall that no one know about that i can get some material to make the clothes for myself''Stella replied  
''Lets go to our dorm am tired''Musa said  
''You can't be''said Stella  
''Musa drink this''Tecna said producing a cup out of thin air  
''Why''  
''Just drink it''  
''Okay''Musa said accepting, she drank it and became suddenly active,hyperactive and soon she started vocalizing at a loud sound but before she could break the glasses Tecna quickly pour another glass in her mouth Musa stopped and asked''What was that ''  
''An energy drink,are you feeling tired''Tecna asked  
''Strangely no''  
''So it worked then ''she said writing it down in a clipboard that just appeared  
''Did you just use me as a lab rat!''Musa almost screamed  
''Sorry,but at least you aren't tired''Tecna apologized  
''Guys back to the fashion problem''Stella said''Lets go to Tecna room, we have to find a mall no matter what it takes i don't have any clothes to wear''  
''What of the dress Brandon bought you last week,it was gorgeous''Aisha said  
''I wore that 3 days ago on our 1 year anniversary,so now i need a new dress''explained Stella  
They reached Tecna room and entered Tecna went to her computers and started working ''I know just where to did you notice that the Trix have been quiet for the past 2 months''  
''Yeah you are right ,the past couple of months have been too quiet''Bloom said the rest nodded their heads forgetting Tecna first sentence  
''its kind of boring''Aisha said  
''With no butt kicking i think am getting lazy''Musa agreed  
''Any way i got it''Tecna said  
''Got what''Musa asked  
''Another mall filled dimension''replied Tecna  
''You are interested with shopping,what did you do with Tecna''Aisha asked  
''Today is her and Timmy's 1 year anniversary''explained Flora saving a blushing Tecna  
''Ok so open a portal i want to go SHOPPING''screamed Stella  
''Its okay Stella stop screaming''said Bloom  
''Sorry''  
''Well here we go''said Tecna opening a portal with blue and white linning  
''YES''Stella said jumping in, the rest followed inside they heard sparking  
''Tecnaaaaaaaa''everyone except Tecna shouted

''Ouch''said Stella''That was unexpected''  
''Sorry guys there seems to be a malfunction''Tecna apologized standing up  
''You think''said Stella still on the floor  
''Its okay,where are we''asked Bloom as she gave Stella a hand  
''It seems to be another dimension different from the one i planned to take us to''replied Tecna  
''We're in another dimension!''screamed Stella''Bloom what if their are no malls,i need to go shopping,isn't that the main reason we're wherever here are they malls here?''Stella said almost hyperventilating  
"Their plenty of malls here Stella''Assured Tecna  
"See their plenty of malls here Stella so stop worrying and lets go exploring"said Aisha  
"I agree with Aisha"Musa said  
"Okay lets go"bloom said  
"How about we''Flora started but was cut off by aloud crash  
CRASH!BOOM!AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
"What was that"asked Stella  
"Lets go find out"Bloom said  
They had almost arrived at the scene when Flora looked up and say something falling in their direction  
"GIRLS WATCH OUT" Flora shouted  
the girls all backed away except for Stella who didn't hear her Flora pushed her away in recovering from the shock they all looked to see what had saw an orange girl with long red hair and bangs,she was wearing a purple crop top with a matching mini skirt and knee high purple boots she looked like a didn't stop to talk and just flew back where she came from as if noting had happened.  
''Thanks for nearly falling on me''Stella said sarcastically  
''Come on lets go''Aisha and Musa Said  
The girls followed her to a street where they saw some people they knew that most of them were civilians judging by their clothes and looked up and saw the girl from before in a fighting stance in mid air and saw another girl wearing a blue leotard with a matching cape that could cover her whole body their attention was diverted when they saw a green eagle land and change to a boy with green skin green hair and green elf ears he wore something that looked similar to the specialist uniform except it was purple and gray with saw a cycle come into view then stop,a boy that looked normal but was in a laughable costume that consisted of the colours of the traffic light then they saw a blue car with blue and white lines that could swear was moving,they saw something strange come out of the car it was a half man half robot,his robotic side also had that blue and white lines like the lastly looked at the villain and only saw a swirling ice and electricity all strangely combined into one to make the thing solid ,it had very large saucers of ice for eyes and no mouth.  
''Raven,Starfire evacuate all civilians,Beast boy distract it,Cyborg lets go''ordered the traffic light clothed boy. Raven formed a shield with black magic to separate the civilians from the ongoing fight,Starfire picked up a bus on the street and transported it to safety,Beastboy turned into a extinct dinosaur bird and distracted the thing ,but was thrown away when the thing released a mini half man half robot strangely disfigured his hand to from a blaster he shot it at the thing leg but it had very little girls were broke from their observing trance when Aisha said"Doesn't that monster look familiar''  
''Yeah your right its looks like the one the Trix formed when they joined together''Tecna replied  
''Then if that's correct this fight is ours not theirs''Bloom said''we have to help''  
''Finally some action''Musa and Aisha said at the same time then high fived.  
The girl they figured was either Raven or Starfire but had decided it was Starfire according to her bright appearance aproced them and asked in a sweet voice ''You will have to go and do the hiding it is very dangerous here '' It took the girls some 2 seconds to understand her ''We want to help''replied Bloom.  
''You don't need to help we have it under the control''  
''Not from what i see you guys have barely even scratched the thing''Aisha said looking back at the scene,Starfire also looked back and saw Robin being thrown away by the thing,biting her lip she looked backed to the girls and saw that they were the only ones there.  
''How do you plan on helping us''  
''Girls lets show her''  
''Winx-''their next words were drowned by the tonado that hit the girl in front of them


End file.
